1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic weighing apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to an electronic weighing apparatus employing a strain gage type load cell, such as a body weight scale, price computing scale and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Of late, electric or electronic weighing apparatuses have employed a strain gage type load cell. Since such a load cell can be structured without a movable means, it has the characteristic features that a chance of trouble is little and the same operates in a very stable manner. If a load cell is employed in a body weight scale for babies, little or no movement of a placing pan such as a basket for placement of a baby eliminates uncomfortableness or fright which a baby might have felt when the placing pan is movable. For this reason, an electronic weighing apparatus employing a load cell can be advantageously used as a body weight scale for babies.
Such a baby body weight scale as described in the foregoing has been used in a hospital to effectively control the body weight of babies. However, generally babies are seldom still and rather they always move their hands and feet. Accordingly, in measuring the body weight of the babies using such electronic body weight scale, a displayed body weight is changeable in accordance with the movement of the baby. On the other hand, considering a situation of an obstetrical hospital, a large number of babies need undergo baby weight measurement by a few number of nurses; however, such an unstable display as described in the foregoing by virtue of the movement of the babies prolongs a time required for baby weight measurement. Accordingly, in measuring a body weight of babies by the use of such a body weight scale, it is desired that a correct baby weight value can be read with ease and with promptness. Such desire is felt not only to a body weight scale for babies but also to other weighing apparatuses such as a price computing scale and the like.